OPM: Hero's Harem ReadingReaction
by ZLT180
Summary: With the permission from F-ckthesystem, I'm now doing a reaction of his story by the same name. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

AN

Wanted to do a OPM reaction for a long time, just didn't know what to, the multiverse or the show. Tried it, but I didn't see it going well since I just couldn't get through one episode since at the time I didn't get that interested in the show. Plus, I wasn't THAT well informed on the lore, so I gave up on it until I knew the story since I just got lost.

Weird rant but it's to get to the point.

There was an opportunity presented itself when I saw one of my favorite authors;

F-uckthesystem posted an announcement that they want their OPM story to get reacted too.

The chance was there and I damn well took it!

So, after getting permission from them, I got right to work, mainly with this and the intro that's next which will explain what I'm suppose to do for the story.

Anyway, to end this Author's Note, I want to personally that F-ckthesystem and their collaborator IcySnowSage for making the story and giving me the chance to make this story and REALLY hope you and the rest enjoy!


	2. Introduction:

**A/N: Please Read: If you follow the author of the story, you know what the challenge is and what it entailed to the one chosen to do;**

**1\. State that it's an alternate universe and explain the multiverse and such. This may raise questions on what the timeline is, and I'll say that it's the afternoon after Saitama beat Vaccine Man.**

**2\. Class-S heroes must attended, all the heroes of that rank must be there, except Blast. I asked. I can add other heroes and a few monsters as long as they don't kill each other!**

**3\. Have fun, which I sure as Hell will!**

**Now you heard me rant enough, let the chapter begin.**

A tall-ish person that glowed energy and power as they sat casually on an Eem's Chair with a bored look in their ey-wait, where are their eyes?

"Focus~", the being said with an echoey voice as he snapped his figures to direct my attention. Oh, dammit, sorry, anyway, you can begin.

"Right, well then, let's get this started before I have a chance to regret it~", the being said with a head shake before standing up, their chair disappearing.

With the wave of their hand, the empty space was now styled like a regular movie theater with a small snack bar at the end of the seats. The being's hand touched the air in front of the seats and a giant white projection screen came to existence. Finally, with a blink? a set of bathrooms and a lobby where they now were, ready for the guests.

"Alright, let's just hope they behave~",

Yeah... good luck with that.

**_SNAP!_**

"What in the?!",

"Where am I!?",

"MONSTERS~~!",

"Everyone, we must calm down and-",

"SHUT UP AND ATTACK THEM BANG!",

"Go ahead and try pathetic humans!",

"Everyone, we must remain calm and try and understand what is happening!",

"Who cares about that when we're in a room full of monsters!?",

While the dozens of heroes and monsters yelled either at one another or at nothing, one person was unaffected. The iconic bald hero had his regular plain face as he stared at the scene before him.

'Did I put the eggs in the fridge before getting here?', he thought in his head as he looked around.

All he noticed aside from the constant shouting was that they were all in a sort of movie theater. Soon, his sight was drawn to the still unknown being who leaned against the wall with a bored look like himself. Saitama tilted his head, noticing that they were all calm by their sudden appearance, and that he couldn't tell their gender.

"Oi! You think you can help me!", Saitama said as he walked over to the person, monster, energy?

"I can actually~", the being said, standing straight and looking Saitama in the eye, both still bored.

"Where am I and why are those monsters here?", Saitama asked, jabbing a thumb at the STILL arguing assembled groups.

"I can explain that, but only when all of them stop talking and they can behave~", the being said with a shrug.

The bald hero nodded as he watched the glowing being walk over to the Hero/Monster mashup. They were about 3 feet away from the standoff with the bored look still present on their face. Raising their arms up and their stance straight, they did the one thing that'll get their attention.

**_CLAP!_**

The sudden noise of the clap and sheer force behind it not only stopped them from arguing, but pushed them back a few inches. The only one not effected by the clap was Saitama, feeling like a gentle breeze to him.

'Huh, they're strong', Saitama thought with his blank look still present on his round face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!", everyone shouted at once in anger as they all collectively glared at the unknown being.

"Name's Blank, I'm the one who brought you here~", Blank said plainly, Saitama hummed in the background. "Huh, he's duller than me", he said absentmindedly as he watched the heroes continue their shouting.

"The Hell kinda name is that?! Why'd you bring us here!? Answer me!", TT Black Hole yelled in Blank's face. Said being just flicked their fingers, sending TT Black Hole crashing right into other heroes, mainly the others in the TT Army. Everyone looked at Blank with varying opinions if they can stand a chance against him, even if banned together.

"Now then, I brought you here to watch events of another world similar to your own, so pleas listen closely~", Blankly said calmly. **_(1)_**

"The world is like your own, but a few minor things are different, but you'll have to agree to watch before I explain~", Blank said as they walked towards the theater doors.

"Follow me if you will~", Blank said as they walked into the room, Saitama following along, seeing no reason not to do so. After a few minutes of reluctance, they all went through the doors, the taller monsters taking the double sized doors to even enter the room. There was one monster that was in fact very scared of one certain individual in the room.

'OH FUCK, IT'S HIM! Ok, stay clam, stay calm, stay calm, STAY THE FUCK CALM OR YOU'LL DIE!', Vaccine Man thought frantically as he was a shade paler of purple. The reason for his anxiousness was that he recognized a certain caped bald hero with a plain look. The memory of a fast red fist was still fresh in his mind and made him ungodly nervous at the thought of facing it again.

So, after everyone gathered, they saw what looked like a regular movie showing, except the room was twice as big. On one side of the room, the seats were twice as large as a regular seat, possibly for the larger members. Blank stood at the edge of the seating, stating at the group with an unknown feeling on their face.

"So, if there aren't anymore problems, may we get this started so it can end sooner~?", Blank asked the group. While many were reluctant, mostly the stingy heroes of the TT Army and S-Class, agreed as they waited for what's next.

"Now then, everyone will take their seats after you name is called and in their respected seats~", Blank said with a clipboard in their hands. Everyone, human and monster included, payed attention as they waited for what may happen next.

"In the far right are all the S-Class Heroes;

Rank 2: Tatsumaki, Tornado of Terror

Rank 3: Silver Fang, Bang

Rank 4: Atomic Samurai

Rank 5: Child Emperor

Rank 6: Metal Knight

Rank 7: King

Rank 8: Zombieman

Rank 9: Drive Knight

Rank 10: Pig God

Rank 11: Superalloy Darkshine

Rank 12: Watchdog Man

Rank 13: Flashy Flash

Rank 14: Metal Bat

Rank 15: Tanktop Master

Rank 16: Puripuri Prisoner", **_(2)_**

"Hey, you said all of S-Class heroes, where's Blast!?", Tatsumaki yelled, Blank still looking bored.

"The events you'll see don't effect him as much as it does the rest of you~", Blank stated firmly before continuing. Though he did wait for all of the announced heroes to take their seats, which took a bit given who they were.

"Next are a mixed group of selected A, B, and C-Class~;

Rank 1: Sweet Mask

Rank 2: Iaian

Rank 9: Tanktop Vegetarian

Rank 10: Stinger

Rank 19: Lightning Max

Rank 26: Golden Ball

Rank 28: Spring Mustachio

Rank 37: Sneck: Biting Snake Fist

B-Class:

Rank 1: Fubuki: Blizzard of Hell

Rank 2: Eyelashes

Rank 3: Mountain Ape

Rank 71: Captain Mizuki

Rank 81: Tanktop Black Hole

C-Class

Rank 1: Mumen Rider

Rank 13: Tanktop Tiger~",

"Why are you mixing so many classes at once?", Mumen Rider asked as he took his seat. "Mainly because I only brought certain heroes from all the classes that have an impact on this world's story. Since a large portion of the heroes of the separate classes are just average, I brought you here~", Blank explained.

"Then where is the rest of my group?", Funuki asked, agitated at the lack of her manpower. "Eyelashes and Mountain Ape are more than enough for you at the moment~", Blank said.

"Next are those in the Tanktop Army, as well as Hero Association Workers~;

Swim

Tanktop Rockabilly

Tanktop Girl

Tanktop Racer

Tanktop Hatter

Tanktop Al Dente

Tanktop Jungle

Tanktop Swimmer

Tanktop Mask

Bearded Worker

Sitch~",

"Why just me and Sitch, why not other workers?", Bearded Worker asked with a straight stance. "While other workers make appearances, you two have a more prominent role in the world in comparison~", Blank explained.

"Finally are the monsters or antagonists of the world~;

Speed of Sound Sonic

Armored Gorilla

Beast King

Carnage Kabuto

Deep Sea King

Dr. Genus

Ground Dragon

Kombu Infinity

Mosquito Girl

Vaccine Man

Subterranean King~",

While annoyed being called evil, the monsters and villains were taking their seats, which took 3 times longer than anyone else. It boiled down to where they sit, either near a big monster or next to a stingy human that's always annoyed. But, after almost an hour of arguing and a brief yelling from Blank, they took their seats.

"Oi, Blank, where's mine?", Saitama asked, confused why he and the unknown blonde cyborg were without seats for themselves.

Blank did nothing except snap his fingers, a small pair of thrones rising out of the ground in the far back of the seats, near the exits. One was similar to a lazy boy recliner with a bowl of popcorn and a large soda, the whole seat colored white and red. The other was a gold-ish yellow with a small desk and a few notebooks at the ready and a fresh pack of pens.

...

"Ah, ok", Saitama said as he took his seat, the blonde Genos taking his as well, analyzing the whole situation.

"Wait a minute, why do they get those chairs and we're stuck with theater seats!?", TT Tiger yelled in anger.

"Because, unlike you, they actually matter in regards of the story~", Blank said, the hero's face blanking in silent anger while other laughed.

"But yeah, they have a major impact in this world's story, being very similar to your own. I'll explain when we begin, but for now, just get comfortable as I set up the world~", Blank said.

With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the assembled masses to mingle with each other before the showing starts. Though, given who was in the room, this didn't settle well with many in the group, mostly the heroes and monsters.

"Soo~, anyone else bored", Metal Bat asked, leaning back in his seat, getting a few words from the rest agreeing with him.

"Sir, what do you believe will this world we'll see have to offer or show us?", Bearded Worker asked Sitch, who was in deep thought. "At the moment, we know nothing, so we must watch and observe for the time being until we have time to discuss", Sitch told his co-worker, who nodded.

"I'M BOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRREEEED! Can't I just kill them all now?!", Carnage Kabuto moaned in displeasure. "No you can not, at the time, we are unable to work, so unless you wish to anger that God, I'd suggest you stay quiet", Dr. Genus said sternly. The other monsters stayed oddly quiet as they thought to themselves, with Vaccine Man sweating immensely at the sight of Saitama.

Said bald hero had a deep look on his face as his mind raced with questions with the whole situation. But, then his mind stopped on one question that was the most important question to everything. Why they're here, what they'll watch, and the fate of their very lives that may change due to what they may see.

'If this is a movie theater, then where are the previews before the movie?', he asked in his mind.

**A/N: Here's hoping that this'll do for the time being before the next chapter and if it was funny to you all reading it.**

**(1) If you count all those words, it is 20 in total!**

**(2) This was at the beginning of the series, so it was before Genos joins the HA and becomes S-Class.**


	3. The First Monster Reaction

**A/N: The long awaited first chapter! And hey, I think this may be the first One Punch Man reaction story! So hooray for me!**

"Is everyone ready~", Blank asked, suddenly appearing and surprising many of the audience of those in the weaker classed heroes.

"We've been ready ever since you forced us to be here", Tatsumaki grumbled, understandably pissed. For whatever reason, she was forced to sit in the baby high chair since she was too short for the regular seats.

"Hey, can I ask something!", Stitch asked, standing firmly in the air with his arm raised high. Blank just looked bored, waving his hand to say 'Continue'.

"I've noticed you've yet to explain to us what's so different about this world we'll be viewing. If you could, can you explain what's different and how this impacts our lives?", Stitch asked, everyone now paying attention.

Blank just sighed at the inconvenience of having to explain. They can now sympathize with Saitama on long winded explanations from monsters for no reason.

"Everything from you heroes and the world are exactly the same in regards of your idea of 'change'. The only difference are a few select creatures~", Blank explained simply, not really seeing a reason to over explain.

Hearing that made the monsters gathered in the room look at each other in confusion or worry. The only one out was the still shivering Vaccine Man was gave nervous glances at Saitama in the back of the room. He could care less about what the ever living Hell was going on, what mattered was that he was 10 feet away from the guy who killed him!

'Please Mother Earth save me like I tried to save you!', Vaccine Man prayed to whoever was listening. At the moment, there was none.

"What's that mean?", Bang asked.

"It'll be explained so please quiet and watch the show~", Blank said as they were about to leave the room for the guests.

"Oi, wait a second!", Saitama yelled, stopping Blank in their tracks with a raised brow directed at Saitama.

"Are you a boy or a girl?", Saitama asked, everyone looking at him weirdly.

"Neither~", now everyone was looking at Blank with varying expressions, "Just watch the show~", Blank said.

With that said, Blank vanished and the world began, everyone watching.

**City-A was going through it's usual routine. Men and women going about their jobs. Children at school. Various businesses doing whatever they do.**

_**BOOOOM!**_

**All of which suddenly comes screeching to a halt whenever a monster appears. Just like the one standing up from the massive crater.**

"Wait, didn't this get settled earlier today?", Stitch asked, confused.

"It did, but again, this is different~", Blank said, hoping the world can continue. In the back, Vaccine Man was sweating even more so than ever since he knew exactly what was happening. What's worse, he's n the room of the person who killed him and the strongest heroes in the world.

"*Gulp*, I'm doomed", Vaccine Man said as he slumped in his seat, hoping that he dies as quickly as he did before.

"I'm curious to see what is different about this world", Silver Fang wondered out loud.

**Aside from the purple skin, pointed ears, sharp claws on their fingers and toes, and two antenna dangling in front of it's eyes, the monster looked like a woman. After all, men didn't have such large assets like she did.**

...

...

"WHY DO I HAVE TITS?!",

Vaccine Man, while scared shitless about his possible fate, was more shocked to see that his alternate self was a woman.

And a damn fine one at that.

While he was freaking out, a majority of the male audience had large blushes or "tried" to look away from the screen. A few of the woman were jealous of the attention, and a few of what the monster had that they didn't. By a few of the woman, I mean specifically Tatsumaki, who was one word away from exploding.

"Huh, so that's what's different", Saitama said, unbothered by the proportions the monster had. At the moment, he was more curious on how this effects the world, especially him.

"Odd", Genos said, also impassive.

**The monster merely glanced around in disgust before jumping into the sky, where she seemed to float above the city with ease. She spread her arms wide with a guttural roar, orbs of pure energy gathering around her before casting them off towards the city, each strike leaving a massive explosion in it's wake.**

**"Hmph." the monster scoffed as she gently floated back to the ground, her sharp eyes watching humans fleeing for their lives. "If you humans think you can continuously hurt the earth and not face any consequences, you're wrong."**

Every hero turned towards Vaccine Man with a burning glare, having attacked them earlier. Despite the power displayed on screen, that wouldn't stop them from taking him out if he attacks. Said monster wanted nothing more than to find out why he's a girl, but his attention was brought back to the group.

Looking around, he noticed that every hero was glaring at him, which was terrifying in its own right.

Wait, Saitama was staring at him, OH FUCK HE'S DEAD!

"Hey, I know what you're thinking, but please understand that I'm basically powerless here! Plus, you see what happens next, you know I die!", Vaccine Man defended, reminding the group of his death.

"You think that'll stop us from killing you if you try anything?", Metal Bat said with a glare as he readied his namesake.

"If you would, could you cease your petty fighting for after the viewing please?~", Blank asked, getting the group to stop.

For now.

**-Hero Association H.Q.-**

**The Hero Association was buzzing with movement as people tried to get a correct evaluation on the situation.**

**"What's the threat level on the monster?!"**

**"Are there any heroes nearby?!"**

**"Class-A heroes Smile Man and Lightning Max are on the scene!"**

Said heroes flinched as they sat in their seats with anger, knowing full well what happened in the fight. Despite their best efforts, even with other heroes, all of it was useless against Vaccine Man and his overwhelming power. They were so beaten that they were rendered unconscious, unclear as to who, or what, beat him.

**-Smile Man and Lightning Max-**

**Both heroes, who were held in regard for their Class-A status, were lying unconscious amongst a pile of rubble that used to be a building of some sort, leaving the monster woman to continue her rampage. Other heroes, such as Class-A's Spring Mustachio, Blue Fire, Crescent Eyebroll, Class-B's Double Fall, and Class-C's Mumen Rider, and many other heroes, all valiantly fought with all they had to defeat this creature.**

**Or as valiantly as they could before all 31 were swatted away like crippled flies, the monster not even noticing any of them.**

The workers of the HA were shocked along with the higher class heroes at how many went against that monster and lost. When they came in for the report, they claimed to have killed the monster, so what was this saying.

"Wait a minute, this is an alternate universe, so this didn't happen, right?", TTBH asked, confused.

"No.. this is what happened...", Mumen Rider admitted, his voice dripping with guilt as he slouched in his chair. Stitch and the other HA workers were shocked at that truth and had to look at the other heroes. Lightning Max and Smile Man stared at the floor, unwilling to look at their bosses with what they did.

"You lied about killing that monster?", Child Emperor asked, pointing towards Vaccine Man, who flinched at the attention. The heroes just wordlessly nodded, not wanting to face the critical gaze of their fellow heroes, especially the smug glances of the monsters.

"Wait, if none of you beat him, then who did?", Metal Knight asked, "That's the one think we don't know actually. When we woke up, it's guts was all over and we just assumed that something killed it", Spring Mustachio summarized.

"If I remember correctly, didn't King beat him?", Drive Knight said, everyone now looking at King.

"It wasn't me that killed it", King said with a Hell of a blank face.

_bump,bump,bump,bump_

**!**

"Wait, if you didn't kill him, then who did?", Bearded Worker asked, "I have no idea, he was a pile of guts when I got there", King said.

**_BUMP,BUMP,BUMP,BUMP,BUMP,BUMP,BUMP,BUMP_**

"I'd say it's best to continue watching before you continue asking questions that'll be answered very soon~", Blank said, stopping the group from continuing.

**"Was someone there?" the monster asked while looking around at the area. "Must've been my imagi...nation." she trailed off when she saw a small girl in the distance crying her eyes out.**

Everyone flinched at the sight, not liking where this is going and what is implied.

"You had better stay away from that poor girl or else!", Atomic Samurai threatened with his swords out. The monster instantly stood up and backed away in fear of his death being depicted as sliced to pieces.

"Hey hey, easy, I didn't know what I was thinking either but look!", Vaccine Man pleaded with his back to the wall as he pointed back to the screen.

**"Mommy! Daddy!" the little girl cried, oblivious to the monster slowly approaching her. She stared down at the little girl for a moment before raising her hand. It almost looked like she was going to comfort the little girl...had her arm not grown ten times it's size. A sadistic chuckle escaped her throat before she clamped her hand shut. Her grin dropped when she realized that the expected ooze of pulped human girl was not seeping through her fingers. Her gaze shifted slightly to see the girl lying safely on the ground, out cold, beneath another figure being shrouded by a white cape.**

They all breathed in a sigh of relief, especially Vaccine Man since Atomic Samurai lowered his blade from his neck. In the back, Saitama hummed at seeing himself in a different world, not seeing anything different. Genos had a deep look as he analyzed Saitama's form, surprised at the speed he displayed.

'Strange, from my readings, his body shouldn't be capable of such speeds, and given who he'll be up against, the outcome won't change.' Genos deduced in his mind.

"He's fast, but no where near my speed", Flashy Flash said with a calculating gaze.

**"You're a fast one." the monster stated, her arm shrinking back to normal as she addressed the newcomer with mild interest. "Who are you?" She could faintly make out a smirk on the stranger before they turned to face them.**

**Before her stood a man wearing a yellow jumpsuit, red boots and gloves, and a plain white cape held up by black circular fasteners on in shoulders.**

**"Just an average guy who's a hero for fun." the man stated, arms crossed over his chest, and a blank look on his face. Also, he was bald.**

'Why do people always talk about me being bald?' Saitama thought irritably.

"What kind of shit motive is that to be a hero!?", Tatsumaki yelled in anger, annoyed at such a bland motive.

"My motive", Saitama said simply with a shrug which seemed to further anger the pint sized heroine.

"But seriously, that's why you're a hero, just for fun?", Superalloy Darkshine asked, unsure if that OK. He, along with other heroes, became what they were for a multitude of reasons, most of which was to save and protect innocent people from the harsh world they all lived in.

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do with my time and it helps people in the long run so why not? Plus, my life is very boring without it", Saitama said as he leaned back in his recliner chair. Many wanted to question it, but with what's been going on in this other world, they wanted to see what happens next.

**"That is...the stupidest backstory ever!" the monster guffawed before glaring at him, her whole body facing him. "Well, you told me yours, so I'll tell you mine. I was spawned from the constant pollution brought about by you humans." She then thumped her chest with her hand, her sharp teeth showing as she snarled out. "I AM VACCINE WOMAN! The earth is a single living organism. You humans are nothing but a disease-causing bacteria that eats away at her without end." Her body seemed to shift as she grew in height. "In order to obliterate you humans and your evil civilazation, the earth has given birth to ME! YOU SAY YOU DO THIS FOR FUN?! FOR FUN?!" She now towered over the man as she looked more monstrous than before. She could still be seen as a woman due to the impressive...assets she was sporting with the rest of her new body. "HOW DARE YOU CONFRONT MOTHER EARTH'S APOSTLE FOR SUCH AN INANE REASON! YET, WHAT MORE COULD BE EXPECTED FROM A HU-"**

**It happened so fast. One moment, Vaccine Woman was ready to strike down the foolish human that stood before her. The next?**

**_BLAM!_**

**Bits and pieces of her now rained from the sky, courtesy of the man's fog-dispersing punch. The man was now looking at his smoking fist, his look of boredom shifting to a mixture of anguish and frustration.**

...

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!", every hero and villain shouted at once in shock, fear, amazement, and overall confusion.

"I know, isn't it annoying when a monster just goes into an over-explaining scheme when all they do is just kill?", Saitama asked. Having fought monster small and large for years he always wondered why they don't just say they want to kill instead of saying what they are.

"NOT THAT SHITHEAD! HOW THE HELL DID YOU KILL SOMETHING THAT NOT EVEN 30 HEROES COULD DEFEAT?!", Metal Bat yelled in anger.

"I just punched it.",

"Not that, what power did you use to kill it!?", Sneck yelled.

"Nothing, I just punched it, no big deal."

"She was the size of a large building and had the power to casually wipe out the better half of a city, and you just killed her with ONE PUNCH?!", Sweet Mask yelled.

"Yeah",

"BULLSHIT!",

"Well that all I did, don't know what I can tell you", Saitama said, the only affect making the whole crowd groan in frustration.

**"Again?" he muttered to himself before falling to his knees. "Another monster beaten with just one punch?!" He gripped his hands and threw his head back-**

**"****_uuugghh_****..."**

**But was stopped short of screaming his frustrations to the heavens by the sound of groaning coming from a particularly large piece of blood soaked piece of what remained of Vaccine Woman.**

"Wait, that's not what happened", Vaccine Man said, sitting up in his seat, making everyone look at him again. "What do you mean?", Deep Sea King asked, "When that guy punched me, I died, I didn't come back", the Eco-friendly monster said.

"Am I weaker in this world?", Saitama asked, 'They usually die after one hit, and that guy died in our world easily', he thought.

"No, it's just that minor events and certain points that are different here, one of the big ones is that a majority of the monsters of this world have reversed genders. Added to that, most of them are stronger than normal so a few are able to survive Saitama's punches~", Blank explained.

"They has a point, that version of me is much stronger than I am", Vaccine Man said, agreeing with the God.

"Wait, how is this is suppose to effect the world we're watching?", Fubuki asked, Blank answering by pointing to the screen.

**"Owww." came a tiny voice as the meat fell apart, a tiny figure fumbling out of it. "Sweet Mother Earth! That stung!"**

**"Uh...are you that monster's baby or something?" the man asked as he stood over the creature. It looked like a smaller, cuter verson of Vaccine Woman.**

'Damn, no more hot babe', a majority of the males thought, except for Saitama and Genos who had different thoughts.

'Do monsters even make babies? That guy said the Earth made him, but would that mean the world is alive?', Saitama questioned.

'How is he so strong!? I scanned him and he is no stronger than an average person!? What is going on, are my scans wrong!?', Genos thought desperately.

**"Huh?" the monster girl blinked before realizing who it was. "GAH!" she yelped before jumping back. "You rotten hu-whoa!" she cried out when she began slipping on a pool of blood, her arms flailing wildly in an attempt to keep her balance before ultimately falling face first.**

**"Are you okay?" the baldy asked as the little girl sat up with a groan.**

"Seriously, you're asking her that!?", Zombie-man yelled, frustrated by everything, mainly Saitama's plain responses.

"Yeah, she looks like a baby right now, and it's not like she could attack me like that", Saitama said, which made sense since he was strong enough to put her in that state to begin with.

**"Why do I feel so...weak?" she asked herself before looking down at her body. Her tiny body. "AHHHH!" she shrieked in horror as she began dancing around and looking at each part of herself. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"**

**"Well, you're small and naked." he stated, earning a growl from the girl.**

"Doesn't that bother you, at all?", Mumen Rider asked, really surprised at Saitama in general. What's even stranger is that he swears he's seen him before years ago, but not clear where.

"Not really no, I'm probably thinking how she's alive despite me punching her to bits", Saitama explained.

**"I know that! I wanna know why!"**

**"Well, are all creatures naked when they're born?" he asked.**

**"NOT THAT, YOU DIPSHIT! I WANNA KNOW WHY I'M NO BIGGER THAN THAT LITTLE GIRL OVER THERE!" she wailed while shaking her fist at him.**

**"Huh?" he blinked before the dots connected. "Wait. Are you that monster I just punched?"**

**"YES!" she snapped before grumbling and looking at her tiny form. "Or at least what survived."**

"Blank wasn't kidding when they said we'd be stronger", Vaccine Man said, shocked on how he survived that punch that he feared with his life.

**"Oh. Okay." he said before raising his fist.**

**"AH! NO WAIT!" Vaccine...Girl? shrieked out, waving her arms about. "I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! DON'T HIT ME AGAIN!"**

**"Really?" Saitama asked curiously, his fist lowered and his stance relaxed. "Most of the monsters I meet don't usually give up just like that."**

"Most monsters don't usually fight someone who can kill anything no matter their power and size with a single punch!", Subterranean King yelled, worried that he may face that fist in the future, either the one they're watching or their own.

**"Look at me! I'm small! My power's are gone! I probably couldn't even stand up to a regular human!" she said in annoyance while glaring daggers at the man. "And it's all your fault!"**

**"How is it my fault? You were trying to destroy humanity. I stopped you." Saitama explained like it was a common thing. Which, considering how monsters and heroes are, was a common thing.**

"It really is when you think about it", TTM said, "It also doesn't help that they all brag about their own goals when they're all the same", TTT said, angered.

**"I was acting on behalf of Mother Earth! She wanted the evil, pollution inducing humans dead!" she yelled while stamping her foot.**

**"There are better ways to fight pollution besides destroying humanity." he said, causing the girl's antenna to twitch.**

"Plus, you were destroying entire cities, which are on Earth, so aren't you actually causing more damage?", Child Emperor deduced. Vaccine Man was about to argue, but then thought over what he said, finding it actually sensible. He wanted to help the planet, but all he did was just destroy everything in sight, no matter what it was.

How could he call himself Earth's protector if he intentionally hurt it?!

**"Rrrrgh!" Vaccine Girl growled before turning and stomping away. "You know what? Fine! I'll give up on destroying humanity! But I'll be back to kick your ass, you bald asshole!"**

**'You're bald too.' he thought in annoyance before he too left the scene, right when a man with three scars over his left eye a fair distance away was being praised for destroying the monster.**

"Wait, your just letting her-wait, never mind, I forgot she just said she couldn't fight", Sting said.

"Why didn't you revive credit if you were the one who killed him?", Genos asked, "Yeah, why didn't you stick around to get it?", Lightning Max said, wanting to know what made the person who saved millions leave so soon.

"I was planning to eat soon until I saw the news and went to stop it, so I went to the store afterwards. I was actually on my way home with my dinner before we all got here", Saitama explained. This just raised further questions on how he's gone unnoticed given his immense strength.

"Do you do that often?",

"All the time, why?",

'That explains it',

"Alright then, that'll be it for now until I can reload the viewer to continue the show~", Blank said as they appeared out of nowhere.

"How long to we have to stay here anyway?", Puripuri Prisoner asked, hoping their world is OK without them.

"Until this world finishes, even then it will be a while, so for now, it's time to make some changes~", Blank said as they snapped their fingers.

**_SNAP!_**

"GAH!", everyone shielded their eyes from the sudden flash that seemed to have blinded them. What they didn't see was that while the flash was going out, a few of the monsters felt changes happening all over their bodies. Some felt a decrease in height, others felt an extra weight on their chests, one even had trouble sitting in their seats.

"That should do it~", Blank said as the light died out, the monsters were finally able to see what the God had done to them.

Let's just say, their reactions weren't quiet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", all the monsters, except Carnage Kabuto, who was unaffected by the flash. Apparently, along with Vaccine Man, now Girl, the male monsters had become female versions of them.

"Here's hoping that this'll bring some interesting reactions~", Blank said to you the audience as they watched the monsters continue screaming over their new and lost assets.

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long and that it seemed rushed at some points, just know that this is the first OPM reaction story so I wanted it to be as funny as possible in the first few chapters before it becomes serious.**


	4. The Second Monster Reaction

**A/N: Sorry for updating so late, been busy with personal life and school work. Hope this makes up for it!**

**We return to the theater where-**

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

-The gender-bent monsters were still screaming their lungs out at the shock of their sudden change. Since time was recycled in the space they were in, no real time actual time passed, so it's unclear as to how long they've been screaming. Though that didn't mean it was becoming annoying to some, and by some, I mean all, except Blank apparently.

"SHUT UP DAMNIT ALL!", Tatsumaki screamed in rage as she floated in the air with her telekinesis. It only half worked since they did stop screaming, but that didn't mean they were no longer freaking out.

"YOU SHUT UP, WE'RE FREAKING OUT HERE, WE'RE GIRLS!", Beast Queen shouted as she tried to make sure her new breasts don't bounce. 'Damn these are heavy, how the Hell do woman walk with these things, I can't even see the floor!', the lioness thought in despair.

"I'll kindly ask you all to quiet down so we can continue the viewing~", Blank said, growing tired of the over exaggeration from the heroes and monsters.

"Why did you make the monsters women anyway?", Metal Bat asked, trying not to look at the new woman.

His dick was confused enough as it is.

"Later on in the world you'll see moments that make situations more unique and awkward as you human's call it~", Blank explained. That actually made the audience have further questions and don't know whether the answer is something they'd wish to hear.

"Say, why do you sound so bored anyway? You're a God, shouldn't your life be more interesting than ours?", Saitama asked, confusing the others. Given that they've seen Saitama's strength in the recent viewing, some, mainly the monsters, became very cautious of him. The fact that he beat a Tiger Level threat with a nonchalant punch scared them literal shitless.

Wait, if they're genetically made monsters, do they even need food, or shit?

"Focus~", Blank said suddenly, making some look at them with questioning gazes.

"Anyway, to answer your question Saitama, just because I'm a God doesn't mean my existence isn't boring. I can see everything that ever is, was, or will be, like the question you just asked. It's the ultimate Deja Vu, all on repeat over all realities~", Blank explained, rubbing their eyes.

"Wait, if you see all realities, then why does us arguing annoy you if you know what we're gonna say?", Zombieman asked.

"To me, it's like hearing the same question being asked all at once in a thousand realities, sometimes by different people. It's like asking a group question and everyone shouting the answers at once~", Blank said, leaning back.

Everyone thought over that and groaned internally with that sort of headache you'd deal with constantly. That they hear the exact same question from different worlds all at once with it happening constantly. But it's not like they could control they're reactions, the world is confusing and surprising as Hell!

"Can I ask something?", Metal Knight asked with a raised arm.

"There are infinite realities with infinite possibilities over the course of the multiverse and Omniverse. Again, I know what you'll ask~", Blank said, knowing that the scientist would ask about the multiverse and how big it is. The question of if it exists would be stupid given their current situation, which was the answer to begin with.

"Can I ask what they're like, the different worlds", Genos asked, finding everything very intriguing.

Blank snapped their fingers and the entire theater disappeared and was replaced with stars and planets and galaxies. Everyone was surprised by the sudden change and how they seemed to float in the air without need of oxygen. They stared in every directions with countless stars that shined a different color, some they didn't even recognize.

"What you're all seeing right now is the outer area of the multiverse. Every star and planet you see is an alternate reality of yours or others. Each one has a slight difference that sets it apart from others while others are exactly the same~", Blank explained. Standing from their seat and walking on the void without any form of structure underneath.

They stood near a small collection of stars, "These worlds have a basis around something Saitama did differently. One where he uses kicks instead of punches, another where he never became a hero, and one where he chose the path of a villain instead of a hero~", Blank said.

**!**

No one felt more fear at that moment than any other part of their lives, especially the monsters. If he was that bad as a hero, imagine the pain they'd suffer if he started off with the intent to kill them, painfully. The fact that a world like that exists made them all worry about the possibility and if it could happen to their's. Everyone sent Saitama a quick glance to see if what they just heard effected him.

"Huh, OK", it did not.

"But that's not the only version of your world there is~", Blank said, gaining everyone's attention again.

"There are infinite possibilities, one were the heroes and villains swap places, one where monsters never existed, or one of the more unique ones where Fubuki and Tatsumaki swap body shapes~", Blank said, pointing to said worlds.

"WHAT?!", the psychic sisters shouted at once, Tatsumaki's much louder since that greatly surprised her. A world where she actually had a body that fit her age with her power, no one would make fun of her ever again! Without a second thought, she flew over to the God with a request on her mind which many could guess.

"Say~ Blank, any chance I can take a look at that world?", she asked sweetly, even batting her eyelashes.

"If you behave for the next 3 viewings than yes, if not, then no~", Blank said simply as the older ESPer cheered silently. With that out of the way, Blank snapped their fingers again and the theater returned to where it was originally.

"Now the beginning of this and another part will go a bit off course, but that's to explain certain areas that may be lost on some~", Blank said before disappearing and the world starting.

**The screen opened to a text that said 3 Years Earlier.**

"Wait, why are we seeing 3 years before the events we just saw?", TTM asked, "Maybe what we'll see is relevant to what we saw", Drive Knight said.

"What, like Saitama's past since he seems to be the main focus here", Flashy Flash asked. After the last viewing showed Saitama's strength, it was probably his origin how he got so strong.

"Wouldn't that be too obvious to see anyway?", Puripuri Prisoner asked, "Yeah, besides, how interesting could it be?", Metal Bat asked, relaxing in his seat.

**"AAAAHH!", a woman's shout rang out as a villainous laugh followed after it, sounding like a poor imitation of a crabs legs scattering across a hard floor.**

**"_Ahkukukukukuku_~",**

**"A monster!"**

**"Run!",**

**People shouted as the camera panned down to show a man wearing a well fitting business suit. It then cuts to the most bored looking face on the planet with jet black hair, a straight jaw, and dead, lifeless eyes. He seems like a regular man who's never had an exciting moment in his life and is impassive to everything.**

"Who's that man?", Child Emperor asked, "He kinda looks like Bearded Worker, without the beard", Stinger said. The man was right since, aside the age difference, the two looked almost alike, except the man on screen looked like the living definition of bored as Hell.

"That's me."

Everyone turned to stare at Saitama, having been the one to answer plainly. His answer made everyone skeptical given the vast different between the two, though both shared the same lifeless eyes and bored look. Even if they are similar, there was a major characteristic one had and the other didn't.

One had a full head of he air, while the other's head was so smooth you could see your reflection in it.

**"Huh? You sure you don't want to run away? _Kukukukuku_~"**

**Even if that something happens to be a tall, crab like creature with underpants and hairy legs.**

"Eww, gross!", Tatsumaki said, covering her eyes at the sight of the creature, mainly his ugly lower half. A few had to agree, the crab being extremely ugly both top and bottom, looking like an off brand monster toy.

**The man just sighed, making the monster look down at him with his cold eyes.**

**"I bet you're a newly employed businessman already tired of work. I ate too much crab and transformed into this, Crablante!"**

**He then stood at full height again, "Why aren't you running? Kukuku~ You've got a death wish, is that it?", the monster asked. Despite being face to face, sorta, with a monster who has killed before, the man still had a bored look on his face.**

"Were you not scared of him?", Mumen Rider a asked, "Not really, besides, he doesn't look all that scary. More like a poor cosplay", Saitama said.

'Odd comparison', some thought, but agreed nonetheless.

**"Well, not quite." Saitama said, his voice matching his face as he stared to the ground, Crablante blinking in confusion.**

**"I'm no businessman. I'm unemployed. Right now, I'm looking for a job. I had another interview today and got rejected royally. I couldn't care less about anything. So I'm in no mood to run just because the mighty Crablante has appeared." He spoke plainly.**

'Mighty?', many thought at once.

"Why do you sound so bored and depressed?", Genos asked, others looking at him for his answer.

"Life was boring and I wasn't anyone special. I was just an average person meant to do something that anyone could do and had to take it because it's all I was meant for. Even with all the monsters, life was just the same and too normal and I saw no reason to be excited for it if it's all the same. I wanted excitement in my life and not be a regular person." Saitama explained.

Everyone was surprised at the deep answer, but also didn't expect it from him in the first place. If it was him on screen in the past, there wasn't much of a change in personality, bored to Hell. The only difference being that one is average and the other can kill a planet with little effort.

**Quick shots of the nearby area showed destroyed property and splashes of blood smeared all over. Even in the background someone ran away in fear at seeing Crablante, thinking that he'll kill the man.**

**"So, what'll happen if I don't run?" Saitama suddenly asked, Crablante's eyes filling up with evil glee as his mouth stretched into a wide grin.**

**"Your eyes are lifeless, just like mine. From one set of lifeless eyes to another, I'll let you go." Crablante said, briefly pointing at the man's eyes. With that said, he walked right past him, actually keeping his promise to not hurt the man in any way.**

"Holy shit", Metal Bat said, surprised at seeing a monster keep their word in not killing them.

"Would any of you do that?", TTT asked the assembled monsters, who became shocked at the question being asked of them.

"Not really, if they're so eager to die, why not grant them their wish!?", Carnage Kabuto said excitedly. His glee died down when he was face-to-face with Saitama with his fist raised and a deep look in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it..."

The giant beetle gulped loudly as he sunk into his seat with sweat pooling off him as the other heroes stared at the caped baldy.

**"Besides, right now... I'm hunting different prey." Crablante said, murderous intent bulging in his eyes. Saitama just stared at the creature, still uncaring of what he is or what he's after.**

**"A big-chinned brat. And when I find him, I'm gonna rip his arms off!" Crablante vowed as he stomped away, laughing. Saitama looked at his back for a few seconds before walking away himself in the opposite direction. Later, he was seen still walking, when something caught his eye in the children's playground.**

**It was a child, no older than 7, playing with a soccer ball, and had a GINORMOUS chin!**

**!**

"WHAT?!", the HA workers and S-Class heroes shouted at once in shock at the image.

"What's wrong?", Mumen Rider asked, confused by their sudden outburst at such a random scene. They have all made random outbursts before, but doing so over a child with a large chin was confusing.

"THAT'S AGONI's GRANDSON!", Bearded Worker exclaimed, a few of the A-Class understanding who they were talking about, while many remained clueless as to who that it.

"Who?", Saitama asked.

"Agoni is the founder of the Hero Association!", Stitch yelled, "The what?", Saitama asked, now having all the heroes and some monsters stare at him.

"Do you seriously not know what the HA is?", Ami Mask asked slowly, his mind processing the stupidity of someone so strong not knowing what they are. He received a head shake, making him fume with anger and would've snapped. Had it not been for the fact he's shown to be much stronger but also that Bearded Worker stepped in.

"Saitama, the Hero Association is an organization dedicated to handling and stopping all monster attacks across the globe. Depending on the threat, we send the appropriately ranked heroes to deal with it. The larger the threat, the more powerful the hero", the man explained, having a small head of sweat slide down his head.

...

"How come I've never seen them?", Saitama asked.

Wut?

"E-excuse me?", Bearded Worker asked.

"I've been fighting monsters for 2 years and I never saw another hero take them on. Am I just early to the fight or do you not send them?", Saitama asked.

The workers and s-class stared at each other in confusion with how to possibly answer the question.

"Saitama, how do you normally hear about monster attacks and sittings?", Silver Fang asked.

"From the news and whenever I'm outside, usually when I'm shopping", the bald man explained. This made them think at the possibility on how fast he may be if he isn't sited by any civilian or hero in the area. Vaccine Woman's fight was a prime example on how he goes unnoticed by others, though some of that has to be his fault.

**The child caught the man's gaze, "What're you looking at?", he asked as Saitama's face froze in actual fear.**

**_A big-chinned brat... If he's caught, he's dead!_**

**"Hey kid. Were you messing with a big crab monster?", Saitama asked as the kid took a minute to think.**

**"Huh? He was asleep in the park, so I drew some nipples on him with my marker." The kid explained. That alone made the man's heart freeze with the kid still staring at him in curiosity, mostly because how plain looking he was.**

Pfft...

"HAHAHAHAHA!", some, the more immature members, laughed at the joke that the kid pulled off. They didn't know if he was just really brave or unaware of how dangerous a monster can be.

"I was wondering what those black marks were on his chest, I just thought they were dark spots of his shell", Silver Fang said.

**_It's definitely him... He has no idea what he's done. What do I do? I could still help... But man, this kid isn't cute at all._**

"That's your reason!? He's not cute? What's wrong with you?!", Metal Bat asked, angered by that.

"Keep watching", Saitama said simply, which seemed to anger the man more.

_**It's none of my business... I should just walk away.**_

**While he stood there thinking, the kid went back to playing with his ball, nearly stumbling when it landed on his chest. Seeing that, the man laughed silently to himself as he began walking away.**

**_Right. I mean, who really cares?_**

"WE DO!", a large number of the audience yelled at once, minus the monsters who were impassive about it. More so since they're used to death by either circumstance or their own doing. To them a human is a human, no matter what they look like or how old they are. But they might have to change that mindset during this so they can survive against the heroes.

**Suddenly, out of nowhere, Crablante appeared with his murderous glad directed at the child. "I found you!", he said with joy, readying his gigantic claw to crush him.**

**But, the kid was saved by the same suited man who quickly grabbed him and jumped out the way. It was just in time as well as Crablante's claw imbedded itself 3 feet into the solid concrete ground.**

A few jumped in surprise at the quick movements. Despite his inexperience, Saitama was fast enough to help the kid against a B-Class monster. Since this was before the HA was created, it was clear that they weren't going to have any backup or help defeated that bloodthirsty crab.

"Huh, guess you did care." Metal Bat said, slightly embarrassed by yelling at him.

_**What the Hell am I doing?!**_

**The man thought as he flew through the air, his face showing fear and confusion. Crablante seems surprised at the sudden interference, especially from the person he met not 5 minutes ago save his target. After a rough landing, the man tried to get things under control.**

"Wait, you didn't even know what you were doing?", Bang asked, confused given the situation.

"No. I acted on instinct, which is rare since I think I did that like once when I was younger.", Saitama said, scratching his chin.

"How many fights have you ever been in before this?", Atomic Samurai asked, the bald hero going into deep thought. Saitama has a choppy memory system, meaning he only remembers major moments that defined his life. A few of the fights he was in, helping that kid on his bicycle, getting his hero suit, and when he went bald.

Now that was an awkward morning for him.

"A lot, but I lost them though. I wasn't as strong as I am now back then", Saitama explained.

**"Kid, he's after you! Get outta here!" The man ordered to keep him, and the kid, alive. Crablante walked forward, making both flinch in fear. "Don't worry about me. Just go!", he ordered, more forcefully this time.**

**"B-but... My soccer ball...", the kid said, pointing to the ball. "Your ball?!", the man shouted, angered that he's more worried for a toy instead of his own life! It didn't matter for long as Crablante popped it under his foot, making the kid whine in displeasure.**

"He was willing to die over that dumb ball, are all humans this idiotic!?", Vaccine Woman asked/yelled in frustration. "Kinda, I once killed a human who was ready to die if he could cash in some stupid check." Mosquito Girl said.

"Maybe this is why we always get those escort mission's for that kid." Lightning Max said to Stinger, who nodded with a grumble.

**"Hey, what's the big idea? Don't tell me you're gonna protect that stinkin' brat!", Crablante asked in anger. The man just gave his own glare back, "Come on, you're gonna kill him over some harmless prank?", he asked. The thing was human once, shouldn't he have some sense of self-control, especially over a kid having fun?**

**"Think about this!", he said desperately.**

"Yeah that's not going to work.", Deep Sea Queen said in a bored tone. Human once or not, they're monsters now and what they do is completely normal.

"What about Vaccine Woman, didn't she change her mind?", Mumen Rider asked. The past viewing opened many possibilities for monsters stopping the endless killings. If the road this world was going then monsters shouldn't be as much of a problem as they are now!

"Surrendering to the better man is different than actually saying that'll like humans now." Armored Gorilla said in his cool, but unnecessary, robot voice.

**Crablante's just laughed, "I've already mutilated lots of people. Whoever makes fun of the way I look pays the price. No exceptions." A small flashback showed Crablante walking through an alleyway full of gore. People laid against the ground either bleeding out or have multiple parts of them missing.**

**"By the way, that brat drew nipples on my body. With a permanent marker!" Crablante said, the last part in an angered shout. "Look at these claws! I can't even use a towel to while it off!", he shouted, showing that the tips of his claws were black from the ink.**

**_(I'm pretty sure he could've used a towel, it's most likely he just gave up or lost his patience. That's just how I see it.)_**

**A swoosh of his arm went towards the man's face, barely a foot away with the intent to kill if he doesn't cooperate.**

"Even by monster standards, that's a very petty way to react to something so childish", TankTop Master said. He knows what he's talking about given his line of work meeting and defeating monsters with the dumbest motives.

**"Get in my way, and I'll make sure you never go job hunting again!", Crablante threatened. The man still held his glare, but looked down, his hair hiding his eyes from the monster and child. All was silent for a few moments, until the man began to... chuckle, turning into full blown laughter?**

**Both the monster and the child stared at him in confusion if he actually had a death wish with how casual he was about the whole situation.**

'The Fuck?' Many thought at once, lost as to what part of this situation is funny to the man. He was being threatened to his face with death and he responds with laughter!?

"What the Hell is wrong with you?", Fubuki asked, Saitama just having the same plain face.

**"It just came to me. You look exactly like a villain from this anime I used to watch!", he said with a nostalgic smile on his face.**

...

...

"THAT'S WHAT'S FUNNY!? HE THREATENS YOUR LIFE AND A CHILD AND ALL YOU THINK ABOUT SOME DUMB ANIME VILLAIN!? WHAT THE HELL!?", Tatsumaki yelled in anger as she finally reached her boiling point.

She was very tempted to yell and scream per usual, but with the deal she made with Blank, she had to hold her tongue. She did, so hard that it began bleeding, but still held strong through the idiocy of the situation she was forced to watch. Hearing that Saitama had the AUDACITY to laugh in such a serious situation just set her off.

"And now you have to start again~", Blank said, making the loli ESPer fume with silent rage.

**The response was swift as Crablante struck the man with enough force to send him flying, right over to the bathrooms. He landed with a huge dust cloud with the kid watching it in fear as the monster loomed over him. It seemed that he finally realizes the gravity of the situation and backs away with sweat beading up on his head.**

**"Die." The crab creature said simply with his claw raised, the kid screaming in fear.**

**_Pow!_**

**Crablante was surprised yet again when a rock hit him in the face, leaving scratch marks on where it landed. He tuned slowly to see that the man was standing once again, on a limp, with a bloodied face. "Hold it right there. In this age of declining birth rates, I can't let you kill a kid", he said, whipping his mouth.**

"That's... were you just trying to sound deep or something? Because that's something weird to tell him", TankTop Blackhole asked, not sure how to take that.

"Am I wrong?" Saitama asked, a few looking at each other.

"No, but even then, I doubt that you think it sounded cool then when looking back at it." Golden Ball said, enjoying his sucker.

**Crablante had a plain look as he lowered his claws, "You know what?", the man asked, his fists balled up.**

**"When I was a little boy, I wanted to be a hero. Not a businessman, but a hero who could send rotten villains like you flying with one punch." The man went on as his voice showed more emotion while loosening his tie and discarding his suit jacket.**

'Until you realize that it's not as fun as you originally thought and life became as boring as before.' Saitama laminated in his mind. When he started training, he was excited by the mere thought of being so strong, but nowadays, he can't hope to even have one shred of excitement just punching something.

"I'm curious to see how he'll beat him since he's shown to be stronger." Puri Puri Prisoner said.

**"Screw looking for a job! Bring it on!", the man challenged with his fist raised and his tie wrapped around one of his hands.**

**"Some hero you are!", Crablante said with his claw raise yet again, this time determined to kill this annoying man! He started small with a few swipes that greatly damaged the man with blood spilling out.**

**"You're pathetic!", he shouted as the man landed painfully on the ground, "You don't stand a chance against me", Crablante insulted as he strolled over to the man.**

A few winced at Saitama just getting beaten over and over, getting more and more brutal as it went. Even in the hero biz, seeing regular people hurt by being brave was always hard to watch.

**"Your life ends... now!", the beast shouted as he punctured the ground again, but this time, the man was ready. With swift movements, he had jumped onto Crablante's arm and jumped over his head! But he wasn't done yet because as he did, he used his tie to grab one of Crablante's eyes.**

**In a hard tug, the man pulled out the entire eye, which also seemed connected to his entire nervous system.**

**All of Crablante's guts came gushing out like a geyser full of yellow blood and unknown meats. The whole time the monster was screaming out in unimaginable pain while the child stared in wonder of the beast's death.**

"...Well I'm never eating crab again." Eyelashes says as he and others looked quite ill at the gruesome scene. While he was a crab, he was also part human, and the fact that a simple pull had his guts spewing out like a geyser. Everyone was sick to their stomachs...

Except-

"Mmh, that looks good." Pig God said, licking his lips as those who sat next to him were grossed out beyond belief.

_SNAP!_

Before the gluttonous hero was a large plate the size exceeding that of a normal table with a familiar dish. On the plate was a 3ft tall meal of perfectly cooked crab meat with a set of shell breaks at the ready. It was steamy, covered in the perfect spices and sauces that sit well with a dish like that.

"Is... is that the-"

"Yes~"

Pig God just grinned widely as, after he put the traditional bib on, began savagely devouring the crab. Is it any wonder that a few of the heroes scooted a few seats away from him as he did?

**After a few minutes of certain horror movie grade gore, the once might Crablante fell to the floor. Standing over him was the man who had killed him who was breathing heavily with blood coming from his mouth and head. Despite the pain he was feeling, he never felt such a rush like that very moment where he beat a monster!**

**A close up on his eyes showed a small fire burning bright, indicating his lit intent to continue fighting. His whole life having been boring and planned, as a hero, he can have endless excitement while saving the world!**

"My, it's been a while since I've seen someone with that fire. The rush, the excitement, the thrill of a real fight!" Atomic Samurai said with a glee.

"Hey, wait a second, I just realized something; Why does your face look different than it is here? Your entire head is all round and your eyes are pinpoint." Zombieman asked and explained. Him pointing that out made a few actually notice the difference, except those who saw that before but didn't say anything.

"I don't know." Saitama said simply, a few anime falling.

**-Now-**

**"Well, that was lame." Saitama muttered to himself as he stared down at the mountain of a monster he'd just defeated. One minute he was shopping for discount lobster. The next found him being pummeled by this brute of a monster, though he didn't even feel a single punch. And finally, he jumped to the creature's eye level before practically caving his face in with a single punch. Saitama stared for a moment longer before turning and bringing out some flyers he had on his person.**

**"I wonder if there are any other sales nearby."**

"Man I hate it when that happens. You're enjoying your day and then bam! You're fighting a monster and just like that, there goes your day off." Child Emperor said in discomfort.

A few heroes had to agree, though some of the more higher level heroes who were constantly called to battle. Not so much the S-Class by comparison since they're the most powerful heroes in the world and are only called for Dragon or higher.

**-Much Later-**

**Saitama was now heading for his home, his mood a little soured after his brief encounter with Custom ZO...M...whatever it was. Beating it for insulting his head was nothing compared to the fact that all recently purchased eggs were now broken somehow. Oh well, at least it helped him decide what to have for dinner.**

"You literally killed a monster for insulting your head?", Tatsumaki asked incredulously. "You're saying you never killed a monster for calling you small?", Saitama rebutted with a very good question.

"He's got you there." Fubuki said with a teasing grin as the older woman remained quiet.

**"Eggs over rice sounds good." he said to himself as he gathered his groceries and walked on. He could see the chained fence that lead to the abandoned district of City-Z, where his apartment resided, before stopping and looking over his shoulder. He looked for a moment before shrugging, turned back towards the fence, and leapt the fence with ease. He walked on for a moment when he heard the fence behind him clank around, as if someone was messing with it. He turned to see...**

**"Stupid high fence!" grunted Vaccine Girl as she made it to just under the barbed wire atop the fence, an annoyed scowl on her lips. "If I only had even a fraction of my old strength, I could've just busted through this stupid...uhhh." she trailed off when she realized she had an audience.**

Quite literally in this case.

A few laughed at this, finding it so sad that such a powerful monster was reduced to this state. Not that sad moments are funny, it's more of the "it's so sad it's hilarious" type deal!

"You're not making any sense~", Blank said, again confusing the crowd.

"Damn stupid ass baldy... taking all my power..." Vaccine Girl grumbled to herself one anger from her seat. The reason she grumbled it is because she didn't want Saitama to hear and then hit her with a killing blow.

**"Vaccine Woman?" Saitama asked in surprise.**

**"Uh...hi?" she meekly waved her hand at him before jumping off the fence. "What are you doing in the abandoned district?"**

**"I live here." he said. "Why are you here?"**

**"I...need a place to hide." she sighed, head hanging in shame. She sounded even more defeated as she asked, "Can you help?"**

"You, a monster, are asking a human, the same one that put you in that state, are asking for help?" Subterranean Queen asked slowly.

"Well it's not like I have any other choice! Look at me, I'm practically a baby compared to how I was originally! And how was I suppose to know he lived in some ghost town!?", Vaccine Girl yelled in anger.

'That's probably another reason we never heard of Saitama, being in one of the most unpopulated areas.' Bearded Worker thought, taking a few notes.

**"Um, sure." he shrugged. A quick hop back over had him landing behind her. He then scooped her up under one arm, much to her chagrin, before hopping back over and putting her back down.**

**"Thanks." she bit out.**

**"Okay. See ya." Saitama waved before turning to leave.**

**"W-Wait!" she yelped as she ran in front of him, blocking his way.**

"You're very desperate aren't you?", Kombu Infinity asked, the pollution fueled monster sighing, not sure what she could say that could defend herself.

**"What now?" Saitama huffed, his patience being strained after the day he's had. Vaccine Girl looked like she had just bitten into a lemon before grunting out the words.**

**"Can. I. Stay. With. You?" she managed to squeeze out through gritted teeth.**

**"No." he answered without hesitation.**

"Damn that was quick" TankTop Tiger said, surprised with how fast he responded.

"Yeesh, you could've thought about that a little longer." Beast Queen said as she shook her head.

**"OH COME ON!" she snapped before taking a deep breath to calm down and glare at him. "Look. I'm not asking on a whim. I'm asking because I'm both desperate and weaker than I thought." Saitama was wondering what she meant, seeing as all monsters are tougher than humans, or at least the monsters that he's face, before noticing that some spots on her head seemed darker than the rest of her skin.**

**"Were you attacked by someone?" he asked. You could see the depression hanging over her head at his question.**

**"A bunch of stupid kids threw rocks at me and called me an Ugmon." she whimpered while drawing circles on the ground with her clawed finger. "I couldn't beat a single on of them back."**

A few wanted to yell at her for attacking kids, but given her current condition, it'd be only self defense on her side. But also that she is a monster and had killed thousands for no other reason than for the planet. Then again, she did renounce her destructive ways as well~...

Yeah this is taking forever to pinpoint the exact issue, so let's just continue the story.

**"Ugmon?" Saitama asked.**

**"I think it's short for ugly monster." she groaned before looking back up at him. "Look, I'm not asking to stay permanently. Just until I can get enough strength to defend myself." Saitama merely stared down at her, earning another groan from the diminutive monster. "If you're worried I'll attack humans again for no reason, then don't be. I already said I gave up on that. No point if you're just gonna kick my ass all over again." Saitama still stared down at the little monster, his face giving nothing away. Finally...**

**"Okay."**

**"Am I really gonna have to resort to beg...wait, what?" she blinked after registering his words.**

"Yeah I'm sorry I had something in my ear, did you just say yes?", Drive Knight joked as he and the rest were stunned.

"She clearly has nowhere else to go and she said she can't hurt anyone if she tried. I see no harm in it." Genos said, agreeing with Saitama on screen.

"Also the fact that he can watch over her so she doesn't." King said, the monster group gulping in fear.

**"Come on." he said, his back to her as he kept on walking. She blinked some more before her legs finally started moving.**

**"Wait for me!"**

"I feel like this'll be funny, but hard to watch given what monsters usually do." Spring Mustachio said as he playing with his namesake.

"Not our faults we're so powerful and you're so weak!" Karnage Kabuto said with a grin. "Tell that to Saitama." Vaccine Girl said, the big beetle going silent as he tried to hold his tongue.

**-Saitama's Apartment-**

**"So, you live in this buidling by yourself?" Vaccine Girl asked Saitama as they walked up the stairs to his room.**

**"Yeah. No one else will live here." he answered as they reached his door. "The water and electricity still run. Plus, the rent is super cheap. I have to send the money by mail though, but other than that, it's good."**

"I'm surprised you have to pay for that, that's hobo standards level poor." Flashy Flash said.

"Hey, it's better than nothing, besides, I don't ask for much anyway.", Saitama said as he relaxed in his seat. What made it better was that he was enjoying a nice bucket of popcorn that was perfectly salted and buttered.

**"It's better than good. I can just stay in one of these other rooms!" she said, a smile coming to her lips.**

**"I don't have any keys to them." he said as he watched her grapple with the doorknobs. A few unsuccessful attempts later found her pouting in the middle of his room.**

"Why not just bust the door down? You're strong enough to do it?" Genos asked, "I'd be breaking the law doing that.", Saitama said.

"I'm pretty sure you can get away with doubling the size of your home since you're the only tenant." Dr. Genus said, adjusting his glasses. "It's big enough if you're living alone though." Saitama added, a few humming in agreement.

That's saying a lot since some of the S-Class and B-Class live in such nicer and larger homes. Some big enough for 20 people, but someone like Saitama would just see it at too much. A home should be as big as the person NEEDS it to be and not as big as they WANT it to be.

**"I hate being this weak." she grumbled before she felt a cloth being placed over her body. "What the heck?!" she yelped before pulling her head through a hole, revealing it to be a simple white T-shirt that covered her down to her ankles.**

**"If you're gonna stay here, then you should wear something. It's bothering me that you're wandering around naked." he said as he began washing his gloves in the bathroom.**

"Now it's bothering you?" Mumen Rider asked, "If she's gonna live with me, she has to wear clothes like it or not." Saitama said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah that would make things weird. A guy living alone until a girl moves in, granted they dislike each other, but even then it's odd to see that and how she goes around naked." DarkShine Alloy said.

"Gross, she's a different species than him! Also, why did your mind go to there?!", Tatsumaki yelled and asked.

"Wait, if they did it, would that be considered beastiallity?", Mountain Ape asked, everyone going quiet. It didn't take long for the dirty images to appear in their heads, all going green at the distrusting imagery.

Saitama just looked at everyone, 'Pervs'.

**"Mmm." she grumbled while looking down at the shirt. Why were humans so obsessed with clothing? Well, she hasn't existed for that long, so maybe she was just out of it? With a sigh of "Fine." she slipped her arms through the sleeves and began looking around. It was a tiny apartment from what she could see. She didn't know much about human society other than it was full of polluting humans, so it was all new to her.**

**"What is all this stuff?" she asked while fiddling with the remote.**

**"You don't know?" he asked while hanging up his gloves, earning a flat look from the small monster child.**

"Makes sense that she doesn't know it since she's basically a few days old." Armored Gorilla said. "And the fact that she wanted only to destroy that stuff rather than use it." Mosquito Girl added.

"Can you not talk like I'm not here!?", Vaccine Girl yelled in anger.

**"I was created to exterminate humanity. I don't think the earth thought it prudent to instill a lot of knowledge of how you humans live." she deadpanned.**

**"Oh." he nodded before gathering his pajamas. "I'm gonna take a bath. Don't break anything."**

**"Yeah yeah." she waved before the door shut, leaving her alone in the room.**

"Can you even break anything in that state?", Saitama asked, cautious for his home and what's in it. "Relax baldy, I won't break any of your crap." Vaccine Girl said with a wave, slumping in her seat.

"...I meant in general." Saitama said with a tick mark on his head.

**-Later-**

**Saitama was drying off after taking his bath, his mind going to how he had been spending his recent days as a hero for fun. How many monsters had he defeated since getting his strength? How many while in the process of getting his strength? He'd lost count a long time ago. He dressed in his pajamas and left the room for the kitchen, only to stop when he noticed Vaccine Girl curled up next to sliding glass door that lead to his balcony.**

"You look like a pup there!", Child Emperor said with a giggle as the other monsters laughed. Vaccine Girl grumbled in anger to see herself reduced to such a state, especially here since she has to watch herself.

'What did he mean by all that?', Genos thought as he and a few others heard what Saitama was thinking.

**'Oh yeah. I forgot she was here.' he thought as he stared at her solemn expression being reflected in the glass. "You okay?" She turned her eyes to him before turning them back to her reflection.**

**"I don't know what to do." she sighed. "My reason to exist was to destroy humanity. Now that I've given that up..." she trailed off before looking up at him, her eyes pleading for an answer. "What do I do now?"**

"Well since you didn't die, which is how all monsters up until now have been, it's unclear. Monsters have made a very bad image for themselves." Bearded Worker said. Having filed hundreds of papers on the different types of monsters, their powers, and what they were there for in the first place.

**"I couldn't tell ya." the bald hero answered before walking into his kitchen. "You hungry? I can fix you some eggs as well." He stopped when a thought came to him. "Can you eat?"**

**"I...don't know." she said.**

Hey, I just said that!

"And nothing changed for us to care anymore the first time you brought it up~", Blank said. Even it if was immortal and could foresee anything, having to constantly remind the 3rd person narrator to stay on track has gotten annoying.

Fine fine, I'll stop! Back to the show!

**Turns out, she could. And she liked eggs over rice. After food and late night news, Saitama switched everything off, got out a spare futon for Vaccine Girl, and went to sleep. The little monster stared out the window, listening to the wind as her mind drifted to the earth.**

**'What do I do? I want to help the earth, but this man would destroy me in an instant if I tried again.' she thought as her eyes got heavy. 'What I wouldn't give...for a new purpose.'**

"Hm, maybe if you gain back some of your power, you could be an asset towards the Hero Association." Stitch said to the surprised monster. Getting an offer to join the same association that hunts her kind down was a weird choice to be given in the first place, but her options were slim as it is.

"I'll... think about it..." Vaccine Girl said quietly.

**-Morning-**

**Saitama was shown sleeping soundly in his small apartment in his pajamas, snoring loudly. He was so deep asleep that a snot bubble formed from his noes as he stayed asleep, peaceful and relaxed.**

"Ew", Tatsumaki said, disgusted by the snot bubble, while the male portion of the audience understood the state Saitama was in. Being so far asleep that you actually snore means that your sleeping good and are having a good dream.

**_(Watch as the Irony backfires on them...)_**

**_POW, KLANG!_**

**A sudden noise jolted him awake, just in time to have his walls cave in with a crash, blowing dust everywhere. When it cleared, it showed a large hand clasped around his head, which he quickly removed. Soon, the hand returned in the form of a fist, that blasted him through the wall and other walls!**

**He went through 3 whole buildings before he was outside and able to get stable footing on the sidewalk. He looked up in shock to see the ruins of his apartment.**

Now everyone payed attention to this part at seeing an unknown creature who was able to catch someone as powerful as Saitama off-guard. Said hero for fun was clutching his armrest with his immense strength at the scene before him. His house getting destroyed was a huge blow, but seeing something so strong as to be able to move him was a shock!

He's been punched, slapped, shot at, even blasted with energy strong enough to destroy a mountain, but they never fazed him. What's transpired right now is hopefully something he's only dreamed of.

**"My house!?", he shouted in displeasure, not noticing that the very thing that cause it had moved to right behind him. He was able to see just in time as the creature's fist went towards him, but he was able to stop the force with his arms. But, to his utter shock, the fist threw him back, flying into a wall 10 feet away, deeply cutting his head.**

"This doesn't look good!", Metal Knight said in fear, matching the hero on screen's surprise. What greatly scared the heroes, the lower class especially, was how Saitama looked on screen. Earlier he casual beat a city destroying monster, now, he's struggling against a single monster.

Saitama felt a sensation of his blood pumping through his heart at the scene of him ACTUALLY TAKING DAMAGE!?

**When he removed himself from the wall, a few drops of blood fell as he looked up to see who attacked him. It was a figure over 12 tall with a muscular, but oddly feminine, form with a head that looked like a cross between a submersion helmet and a mining cap. Teeth circled the edges of the holes where different pairs of eyes glowed in the darkness of it.**

**_She's tough!_**

**"What the Hell are you?", Saitama asked.**

**_CRUNCH!_**

Saitama's armrest didn't stand a chance as it was reduced to rubble between his gloved fingers. Seeing bruises, even blood, seemed like a far off dream of his he has been wishing for. He didn't care if he was getting hurt, all he wanted was for the monsters to be enough of a challenge as they were to cause that.

'IT'S ONE OF MINE!?' Subterranean Queen thought as she recognized her kind's helmets. She knew well enough that mentioning that will backfire on her like it did for Vaccine Man/Woman when she almost killed a young girl. If they knew her, she'd be an easy target for the heroes, especially Saitama after what they did.

**"'What' am I? That's rude. We are the true earthlings", the creature said, her voice echoing inside her helmet. "We?", Saitama asked if she meant plural.**

**"I believe you call us "Subterraneans."", she said, slightly surprising the bald hero as she continued. "We suffer from overpopulation. Therefore, we must now claim the world above ground", she said as others of her kind dug themselves out the ground. Saitama soon found himself surrounded by the creatures who all seemed to be female, not that it mattered since they aim to destroy humanity!**

'Of fuck...' Subterranean Queen thought as all eyes fell on her as the names weren't a coincidence.

"Given their size, I can see why they have an overpopulation problem, more so when they're underground.", Genos said sternly as he adjusted in his seat.

"That doesn't excuse them for setting out to destroy us!" Fubuki yelled, her only followers and a few heroes agreed with her.

**"I understand that there are many people on the surface too. As it stands, you're in our way", she explains further as quick shots showed an innocent person covered in ruble, possibly dead, along with a destroyed city. "That is why we have decided to eradicate you all", her words made Saitama stare in shock.**

**"Since our invasion commenced, 70% of the surface dwellers have been killed", she said further, uncaring of the lives they have taken. "This is a battle for survival. I hope you can understand that", she tries to say softly to the man. Hard to do that when you say that you killed countless lives to a very powerful hero who usually kills things in one attack.**

**!**

"WHAT!?" Every human yelled at once in shock and anger to see that so much of their world had been destroyed. In such a short span as well, but also the problem as to where were the heroes in stopping them!? Surely they would've stopped them when their first emerged, more so if they have Saitama and Blast on their side.

"So much destruction and so many lives lost... so fast.." TankTop Master said solemnly as he flexed his tense fingers.

**"However, this is unexpected. We have encountered no surface dwellers whom our punches would not kill", the creature said. She along with the rest of her kind that was with her were surprised to see Saitama still alive after their attack that killed most.**

**"Same here. It's been too long since I've come across such worthy opponents, Subterraneans!", Saitama said, actually excited for once in what seemed like forever.**

"Oh God, they're like the evil very of Saitama we heard about!" Lightning Max said, now scared shitless. The monsters sounded excited at that prospect of having such powerful allies against humans. Monsters that can stand up to Saitama was a major plus for them that they've ever heard!

Saitama's chair doesn't have much life left in it from Saitama's power, his emotions swirling. He was angered that such monsters can do this, concerned if they are as strong as him, and other emotions. But, what stood out the most was his unsaid excitement to the idea of fighting such strong monsters!

**The creature's eyes just glowed threateningly, hating that label this lowly human dare call her mighty people!**

**"We are earthlings!", she yelled, aiming to punch Saitama, but he was faster and all she did was destroy the wall the hero crashed into. Said man stumbled a bit to regain his footing as he threw a punch right at the monster's lower chest, in between her abs. Nothing seemed to happen as the monster stayed still, right up to her entire upper half exploding into a pool of blood!**

**This sudden development made the other ground dwellers step back in shock at seeing one of their comrades die, and from one punch no less!**

Many heroes sighed in relief at seeing that Saitama can still kill these monsters in one punch. Even if a large portion of the world's population was lost, it's still safe as long as they are saved and the monsters are killed. Subterranean Queen flinched at seeing her subject get brutally killed, but that doesn't mean she isn't used to it. Being a ruler means they have to harden themselves to accept the concept of death and how it's out of her control, no matter how much it hurts,

Saitama deflated a little at seeing the same result he's seen for years, making a bit of his excitement leave. If this was just like any other fight, then the outcome won't be any different or surprising.

**"But how?!",**

**"You bastard!",**

**Saitama grinned as he readied his smoking fist as the others reacted and began their own assault on him.**

**"Die!",**

**Saitama was much faster in avoiding the double strike while kicking one and jumped off another to escape to a much more open area. He twisted in the air as he landed on the bridge nearby with 3 Subterraneans following him. A few dodged punches and kicks later, Saitama was once again cornered as all three attacked him at once!**

**BOOM!**

"Oh shit, this is getting intense!" Metal Bat said excited as he felt part of his power activate at this.

"Stitch, take notes, this will be important for us to get a better grasp on Saitama's power." Bearded Worker said as he began writing notes towards the bald hero and what he's actually capable of. Unbeknownst to them, Genos was taking similar notes, though at a much faster pace.

**The force of all 6 fists connecting to Saitama's body caused the bridge to break off and send them downward. Saitama gritted his teeth in anger as, for a brief moment, the scene froze, showing a familiar fire in his eyes. Acting fast, Saitama sweated their legs and, with an angered shout, hit all three at the same time with a single punch right into a bridge stable.**

**CRASH!**

"Talk about hitting 2 birds with one stone." Bang joked despite the utter fear he felt at Saitama's display of power. Even is he's the oldest hero here, has seen hundreds of battles, he's never seen one escalate so fast. He's also never seen someone or a monster so powerful fighting at once and knows how risky it can be.

Two near unstoppable beings fighting can leave just as much damage as one did on their own if not more so!

Saitama felt his foot tapping at lightning speed, making a dent into the ground under his heel. His armrest was nothing but dust so he needed something to satisfy his anticipation towards this. Since Blank said that the only different between them was the gender thing, so he'll still face them!

Ultimate fight here he comes!

**Seeing their comrades die, dozens more joined the fight to take this human down who refused to die! But their efforts were in vein as Saitama easily beat them away with a single punch or kick, or even sometimes both. At some points Saitama too multiple monsters at once with the same strike, until he had to face a larger variety.**

**This one was just like the others, except she was 20 feet tall and way more powerful, sending a punch at Saitama that actually made the hero struggle. It was so powerful it rocketed Saitama right through the entire bridge until he reached the end. There, a large explosion occurred that was large enough to be compared to a nuclear bomb!**

**_BOOOOOOM!_**

The sound of the blast made many cover their ears in pain as they felt their hair being blown back by the sheer force of it! Vaccine Woman was speechless at seeing the person who beat/killed her actually struggle! It made her feel conflicted as to how to take this and if she's suppose to feel happy about that or scared of the Subterranean's coming for her!

Saitama froze completely at the blast, wondering if that actually took him out or if he's just "stunned".

**The blast ended, showing off that the Subterraneans had survived and were stared at the effected area. Some even arose from the ground so they could survive the blast for it was that powerful.**

**"It's over", one of them said, "What was that surface dweller?", another asked, unsure if that man was even human.**

**"I'm...", Saitama's sudden voice gave them all pause as they watched his form exit the flames. The only signs of him being effected by the blast was a few scrapes on his body with only his pajama pants on. Even after an explosion that leveled a city, those were the only thing to survive, even the buildings were destroyed!**

"Wait a second, how did your pants survive when that explosion while out the better half of that city!?", TankTop Blackhole asked. Saitama didn't answer, too engrossed with the fight to even care what the question even was.

"That's your first question? Out of all we just saw?" Mumen Rider asked, confused.

"Aren't you curious about that too?"

"I am, but I'm more curious on how strong Saitama is and if those things will actually beat him!", Mumen Rider said, the TankTop wearing hero going silent.

**"... just a guy who's a hero for fun", Saitama said, determination in his voice, "I do not lose!", he said with anger towards the readying Subterraneans.**

**"And the surface... is under my protection!", he declared loudly with a fist over his heart. His small vow made all the creature's ready for attack, "Big talk for a race of vermin!", one of the creature's insulted. A large number of them tried to dog-pile Saitama, but were immediately dealt with ease.**

"We're the vermin!? Literally any and all monsters have the same goal to kill us!" Tatsumaki screamed. Since she'd have to wait for the next part to start the the behaving challenge, she was free to yell her tiny lungs out.

"Also, one of those "vermin" is literally making your entire race look like a joke." Atomic Samurai said, hand firmly on his swords hilt.

Saitama sweared his heart rate was higher than it had been before, close to that of a heart attack!

**Saitama jumped high in the air as he gave the 20 foot tall monster a 2 punches which sent her back like a stiff board while another tried to punch Saitama. It failed as Saitama just punched that fist to the ground and another towards her face. This gave enough time for the one from before to tear down a destroyed bridge and strike Saitama, but was swatted back once more.**

**When he was about to hit another, it was faster than previous ones and was able to punch him.**

**_What is this feeling?_**

**Saitama questioned as he felt something deep within him come to the surface as, while riding the in motion fist, punched back. It was able to break the giant's hand as Saitama readied another punch, which sent her flying.**

Saitama was now feeling that rush again, needing something desperately to relax him. The idea of having a fight that's giving him a run for his money answered all his unanswered prayers!

**_This wild throbbing in my heart?!_**

**Now, two giants tried punching him at once, the hero squished between their fists with enough force to level a skyscraper. But that didn't stop him as he just pushed back, sending them both to the ground as he continued fighting.**

**_This rush, this tension!_**

The heroes were all getting hyped up by the fight and knew what Saitama was thinking. Even if they were strong, they were no where near Saitama's strength to be able to kill anything in one punch. The rush and adrenaline was in all their fights no matter how easy it seemed to the outside viewer.

The person who knew that the best was Metal Bat who gets stronger the longer the fight drags on. His power literally depends on how long he can fight for, so all he's doing is rooting for the bald hero!

"Kick their asses!", he cheered with his namesake raised in the air.

**Other shots had him punching monster after monster, some exploding in piles of guts and blood. The next shot was a still of him in the air with a determined look and a lost fire burning in his eyes.**

**_It's been so long, I forgot the exhilaration of a real fight!_**

**A speed shot showed his bloodstream right up to his heart that seemed to speed up in beats. An actual rush and need to fights glowed brightly, filling his entire body with energy to keep going.**

Everyone, human, monster, and cyborg alike felt like they were watching the personification of a an adrenaline rush! Seeing such a high stakes fight and the inner workings of someone's accelerated heart rate fits perfectly! The monsters, despite their short existence, really only knew of that rush when they're about to die.

Or stare directly at Saitama's fist.

**The battle was tough, but in the end, it was Saitama as the victor on top a tower of dead Subterraneans. Even with their vast numbers and overwhelming strength, they were no match for the hero. He stood there, his head to the raining sky as he breathed heavily, the battle having taken a lot out of him.**

**_It's coming back to me. This is it._**

"Hell yeah! You did it!" DarkShine Alloy cheered with a super flex, admiring the amazing show. Subterranean Queen felt a bit heartbroken at seeing her kind die, but also was greatly confused by the difference.

'Am I the only one that sees this or is my kind taller here than I am here?', she questioned in her head.

**"Well, well...",**

**A booming woman's voice came from the nowhere as a huge explosion came from the ground in blue flames. It took the form of a stronger, larger version of the Subterraneans with a molten lave look. It was well over a hundred feet tall as the corpses of the others just bounce off her armor like ants on an elephant. In her massive 4 arms were large, purple energy blades on unknown origin as she stared at the hero with her 3 eyes.**

**"Looks like you've been keeping good care of my children", she boomed, clearly upset at the loss of her young. Saitama just grinned as he readied his fist once again with glee showing in his eyes.**

"Sweet Hell that looks epic!", Beast Queen said, excited for once in the viewing since the overall fight scenes have made her a little bored. Even if it seemed like it was exciting, it was actually a bit over the top to her in terms of fighting. At some point, she knew she had to fight the bald hero, but until then, she'll either be scared or bored at not seeing herself on screen.

Hey, give her a break, she's a freakin' lion, they take hella pride in themselves.

**_This is it!_**

**"I, Subterranean Queen, will take you on!", the queen said loudly as it shook the Heavens themselves. Saitama started to lightly jog to a full blown sprint towards the gargantuan beast with a flaming fist ready!**

**_This is the very feeling I've been looking for!_**

Saitama can feel the ground shacking from the blood pumping through his veins so fast that it's causing major vibrations. His feet were now dangling in a small indent in the floor as it was destroyed from his excessive tapping. Blank sighed as it had to fix the floor, knowing nothing can actually stand against Saitama's strength.

How he broke the black void was a mystery, one that gave the immortal a headache.

"I can't watch!", TankTop Tiger said as he covered his face, although peaked through his fingers to see.

**It was set to be the most epic battle in the universe! Until...**

_**RIIIIIIINNNGGGG!**_

"What the?", TankTop Girl questioned, confused as to what sound was meant to be for.

**-Morning for Real-**

**Vaccine Girl was already awake, but she had yet to leave her futon. It was quiet outside, save for the birds singing, giving her the time to think about what she would do with her life.**

**'What can a monster do in human society besides eradicate it?' she thought before groaning. "This sucks."**

"Holy crap, I completely forgot about her." ZombieMan said, somewhat embarrassed that he forgot that the monster was living with Saitama before all that.

"Thanks, feeling the love." Vaccine Woman said, angry sarcasm oozing out of her mouth.

"Yo Blank, what the Hell happened? Where's the monsters, why is that place fixed?" Snek asked, as he and the rest were confused,

"When you first saw Saitama wake up, that and all that just happened was just the man's dreams~", Blank explained so simply that it matched their name.

...

"THAT WAS A DREAM!?" Everyone yelled at once, including the monsters, feeling cheated. They got to see the coolest fight scene, EVER, and all it was is some random dream Saitama had!? Though if you really think about it, like REALLY, think about it, it makes sense.

"Wait, that makes sense, Saitama said he didn't know anyone in the Hero Association, and none of the heroes were present. If they were, even if it was just S-Class or Blast, the damage wouldn't have escalated to quickly." Bearded Worker said, looking back at his unneeded notes. Since it was all a dream, they probably won't hold as much merit compared to seeing him fight for real.

"What point was that to show us his dream anyway?" Fubuki asked as Blank stared at you, the readers.

"It was requested~" it said with a "wink".

Saitama, for some reason, didn't seem any less excited. It was a good dream, but he had a feeling that if he did find monsters that strong, he'd have the best day ever!

_**RIIIIIING!SMASH!**_

**"YIPE! Vaccine Girl yelped as she jumped from her futon and practically glued herself to the wall in fright. Her eyes darted to the new hole in the floor that Saitama's alarm clock once stood, said man's fist hovering above it.**

"I think that's a more effective wake up call then those alarm clocks." Mountain Ape said.

"I think I prefer waking up to an annoying noise than possibly die by a punch that I have no defense against." FlashyFlash said. He knew enough that Saitama was strong, and if he subconsciously punches something, then there's no telling how much force is behind it.

Enough to knock a human out, or enough to kill a monster and part of a city.

**"What's the matter with you?!" she snapped as Saitama sat up, a look of disappointment on his face. Both of their faces morphed into surprise when they heard a crash come from outside.**

"Seriously what is-what's with the look?" Vaccine Woman started, until she noticed that Saitama had the same anticipated look he had when that fight started.

**"THE SURFACE IS OURS, HUMANS!" boasted a woman's voice. "YOU SURFACE DWELLERS MUST DIE!" Both hero and mini monster walked out onto the balcony and looked down to see some monster woman surrounded by underlings. She looked half human, half rock/lava monster. The upper part of her head looked like a crown of some sort with three eyes, while the bottom was that of a woman. Most of her body, which showed veins of magma coursing inside her body under her skin, was bare to the world, save for the hardened magma bottom that showed off all of her jumbo-sized ass and hardly covered her groin, and the same hardened magma acting as her top barely covering the ginormous breasts that bounced and jiggled wildly every time she swung the swords in each of her four arms.**

'... Jiggly...', many thought at once, practically hypnotized by her unintentional movements. A few men even had to cover their pants in shame of what what caused the reaction they didn't wish to show, especially for the one that caused it.

"Wait, did Saitama just predict the future?", TankTop Vegetarian asked, "Not that accurately it seems." TankTop Mask said.

Saitama now had a good look at the monster and what she looked like, and she had to be here. His eyes darted so fast it was almost like his pupils disappeared, right up until he saw her.

_SWOOSH!_

"GAH!" Subterranean Queen gasped out at the sudden yellow blur that APPEARED right in front of her! Her many hearts stopped dead and her magma blood froze into obsidian at the sight of him. He saw him literally massacre her, albeit stronger, race before her many eyes! If he was here, then did that mean he-

'OH GOD HE'S RAISING HIS FIST!'

"WAITWAITWAITWAIT! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I SWEAR TO ANY GOD YOU BELIEVE IN THAT I WONT HARM A SINGLE HUMAN FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!", she screamed as she begged on her hands and knees.

"...Alright." Saitama said, his serious face gone, replaced with his regular plain face. Lowering his fist, he walked back to his seat, unaware that every monster was watching him with scared and petrified faces.

**"I AM THE SUBTERRANEAN QUEEN! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR DESTRUC-GWAGH!" she finished the last part from where he head now rested in the ground, courtesy of Saitama jumping from his apartment, dressed in his hero suit, and kicking her head into the pavement.**

A few were surprised and a bit jealous that Saitama changed from his pajamas into his hero suit in seconds!

"Man what I wouldn't give for that; Being able to get out of bed and into my suit in seconds would save me SO much time." Golden Ball said. "Your suit is a jacket and beanie, it doesn't seem that hard." Spring Mustachio said, dusting his out suit.

"It isn't for us, our main outfits being just tank tops." TankTop Master said, glad he chose such a simple but recognizable look.

Now that many thought about it, Saitama was one of the few who had a hero suit that looks like an actual hero costume. If you look at many, mainly the S-Class and some of the A-Class wore what can be described as regular day clothes. That they're so casual with their appearance to put on such ordinary clothes for people who fight monsters for a living. Saitama wears something that would easily catch on if he caught some fame, particularly to kids.

**"...ouch." groaned the monster before her body, which had been standing upright for a few moments, finally tilted and fell over, her blank eyes and slowly rising and falling chest showing she was alive but unconscious. The underlings, which had been so full of confidence before, were now sweating like pigs as Saitama turned to them all, his face morphed into one of extreme anticipation.**

**"ALRIGHT! BRING IT ON!" he shouted to the Subterraneans.**

**-Sorry about that!**

**Or he would be if they hadn't all retreated, a white flag of surrender standing where they used to be.**

"Wimps." Karnage Kabuto said, unimpressed by how easy it was for them to give up without a fight. If they were real monsters, they'd fight Saitama to their last breath, even if they loose. If they just leave it means that they really didn't have much confidence in their plan to begin with.

"Out of curiosity, how many invasions has your kind tried before that?" Mosquito Girl asked the still partially petrified lava monster Queen.

"We... that would have to be our first invasion since our kind has no history of starting fights. I can tell you now that I would never have thought that we'd face someone that strong!" Subterranean Queen said. If seeing herself loose, the biggest blow would be what happened thanks to that.

**"Huh?" he blinked at the flag billowing in the wind. Saitama merely looked to the sky and sighed.**

**"I've become too strong." he said to himself.**

'So true.' Saitama thought as he shook his head, still trying to cope with how he became so strong that any fight is pointless.

"I feel that him becoming so bored with life after getting so strong is because of what he was before. How he was so plain and weak before, not actually feeling anything before he started fighting. I think if any of us did what he did,we won't be as heavily affected." Metal Knight said.

He was beyond curious how Saitama got so strong despite his state before he became what he is now. That he went from an average man to one of the most powerful beings in the world. This will require some extensive study and research on both Saitama and his origin.

A blood sample would help, but if a city-destroying monster can barely scratch him, he doubted that a needle could break the skin.

**"Well, that was anticlimatic." stated Vaccine Girl, her tiny frame leaning against the ground floor entrance to the apartment complex. Her eyes then drifted to the sleeping monster woman lying in the street. "What about Miss Monster Tits here?"**

**"Urrgh." groaned said monster woman as she raised an arm to her head. "Please tell me I didn't just lose to a human."**

'Really wish I could tell myself that, but the sad truth is that it did happen and I have to live with it.' Subterranean Queen thought in despair as a cloud of depression hung over her head.

"Why, what's so bad with him beating him?" Kombu Infinity asked, the Queen responding with pointing one of her arms at the screen and waited for the inevitable.

**"I would, but that would be a lie." Vaccine Girl said with a smirk, causing another groan to escape the larger monster. "I know. It sucks losing to a human. But hey! If you ask nicely and promise to give up killing humans, he'll spare you."**

"I did promise that, but don't go starting something without my permission." Saitama said sternly. The pollution eater gulped, nodded as she hoped her other self understood that as well.

**"Well, that'd be nice since I now serve him." the Subterranean Queen grunted.**

"Wait. What?" Saitama asked in confusion as the woman sat up and looked straight at him.

"Huh!?", a few guys and Saitama asked as Subterranean Queen skunked further in her seat, her head scraping against the seat in front of her.

**"My people have a rule. If the loser lives after the fight, they must swear loyalty and servitude to the winner, who is deemed the stronger fighter." she recited before bowing to him. "As of this day, I am yours to command."**

**"...seriously?"**

"Please God tell me you're joking." Saitama said as he stared at the molten royal. Since the screen went to black after that, everyone decided to humor the idea and stare at her until she answers. The Subterranean Queen couldn't remember the last time she felt so embarrassed. To have all attention on her for her being a human's servant, or her oddly erotic show before.

'...Fuck', the Queen thought in distress.

**TBC...**

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Believe me when I say it was more of a pain for me that this wasn't finish than it was for you guys waiting for it. Don't know if some parts I was too late or too early to set up some reactions, but I feel confident with it. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait!**


End file.
